


Clarity Through the Blackout

by TurtleChix



Category: MegamindTale (swapfell edition), Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Megamind meets the swapfells, just inspired by the plot of megamind, only no megamind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: The desire to defeat his rival has been all he has ever wanted, and he finally is going to step into the light stating he is here and bring Charisma down. It has been all Blackout has ever wanted.... or at least, it was what he believed he wanted.So when he gets what he wants, will he end up loosing what he truly wants as a result?
Relationships: sans/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	1. First Meeting

This is it! This is the day the Malevolent Captain Blackout to step into the spotlight and shine! His great first day in action! He just needs to pick someone to be his first victim for his dreaded adversary to try and fail to rescue. The question is who was he going to select. Has to be someone that Charisma knows, otherwise their safety would not be important enough for them to risk their life.

“I am sure you will be able to pick someone brother. I know perhaps you can look at the Neatoshea city cameras to find the person that they talk to the most!” His ever-helpful minion and sibling Ruff states, pointing up at a camera through a window of the invisible car he had built to scope out the area. Grinning pleased with the suggestion.

“Not A Bad Idea Ruff! Surely Can't Be That Hard To Find Out. They Are Very Hard To Miss After All And I Bet We Will Find Our Victim Very Swiftly That Way!” He begins to pull up his holographic screen, preparing to do just that when Charisma walks out of the coffee shop next to where he is parked startling the soul out of him almost. Causing him to seethe, glaring in the unsuspecting _hero's_ direction.

“Mmm, this is a good cup of hot chocolate. Thanks for suggesting it for me to try Clarity.” He hears his rival state before he sees the woman that had exited the shop with him. He felt as though his soul had dropped into his metaphorical stomach seeing the bright smile given to Charisma. His sockets wide and void of their usual blue-violet eye lights. 'Why.... why is it Charisma is able to have everything, even someone so pretty with a great smile to give.'

He frowned as his shoulders slump, not really tuning in to the conversation that was going on. He was reminded just from that random encounter that the chance of him having someone smile like that at him, aside from his sibling, was highly improbable. After all, he is a villain, who would want to willingly talk to or get to know him? '…. That is right, I am a villain. And now I know whom to capture to lure Charisma into a trap!' Suddenly as his emotions took a downturn it brightens, shoulders broadening back up as his grin became akin to something devilish.

“...... Ruff. Press The buttons to have the lair put up the traps after we return. I think we found our victim. And do look into this Clarity; I would like to know the full name of who we are going to capture when Charisma's back is turned.” He states as he turned the car back on and followed after the two that have no knowledge of his presence. Completely unaware of the look of brief concern his sibling gave him before nodding and doing as he was told to.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tonight he was going to be successful and get everything he deserved and wanted which he had been denied since infancy….. He just knew it.

* * *

Clarity sighed deeply, a slight pout on her expression due to having to put up with… what ever she was about to be putting up with. ‘Chara said that he is practically harmless, despite believing he has to take the role of a villain and thus causing Chara themselves to take on the role of a hero Charisma. 

I think that it is more of a game to them which is annoying, but if they were going to convince me through text that it will be fine and to just ‘be myself’ then I suppose there is nothing to do but to wait… The goober is lucky thy're practically like a sibling to me otherwise I would have left a while ago wanting to cease all contact. For like… a week.’ She looked up at her apartment building and sighed before turning giving her best friend a forced smile her brow giving a annoyed tick twitch. 

“Your _sure_ that you can’t just like… **_talk_ ** to him and convince him that he does not _have_ to do this, and he can use his big brain to do other things. Like reduce the pollution of the ocean or some shit becoming a hero himself with his smarts?” She whispered, pressing trying to avoid the whole ‘kidnapping’ step and get the two alien idiots to talk. Sadly it did not work as Chara burst out laughing ruffling her hair to which she swat their hands away giving him an indignant expression huffing. ‘God they're such a freaking brat!’

“Sorry it is just… This has gone on for such a long time I doubt that there is anything I can say without him assuming it is a trick, let alone anyone else. As long as he feels like he has something to prove with that chip on his shoulder… or shoulder blade in his case there is nothing I can do or say to make him change. Pointless venture.” Chara stated with a saddened expression on their face. 

She frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair, ultimately deciding it would be better to leave it down over putting it back up before she came up with an idea. A grin formed that caused Chara to become startled as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes gleaming with glee. 

“I suppose that we will have to wait and see what happens then. Project ‘Help the Skeleton’ is green for go. Later Char!” She said giving the bewildered super powered being a hug before she began marching confidently into the building, hoping deep withing her very being that eventually after this happens enough she will be able to help open a door to give this ‘Blackout’ a chance to have a future where he will not have to compete with Chara anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But first she is going to make sure she is dressed for the occasion, so she can be at maximum sass levels.

* * *

Honestly, while he could not hear the conversation, he was highly amused with the annoyed expressions that this _Miss Clarity Stone_ was giving his rival. What ever it was he had said to annoy the girl means that it would make things easier for him to be able to capture her. ‘..... Or not. What was with that confidence and scheming grin… what ever it is it seems to of confused Charisma as well’

“… Mweh heh heh.” He could not help chuckling to himself his eye lights gleaming as he rubbed his hands together whilst he plotted and schemed. Perhaps after enough kidnapping and finding out her level of intelligence can take her under his wing and make her a partner villain. Nothing more grand than taking one that his rival trusts and turning them against the other! Though he will make it be more natural and not something that could be altered with technology. 

But that was something to set aside for the future. For now, he needed to get to the step of capturing her and taking her to his hide away. He could not exactly walk up to ask what room number her apartment was after all. ‘… Oh a pizza guy is delivering? Hmm this gives me a idea.’

“Ruff. I'm Going To Get That Pizza Delivery Guy Before He Can Make His Way To The Building. I Know How I Am Getting In Without Raising Suspicions. After Wait In Our Car You're Going To Be The Getaway Driver.” 

"Are you sure this is a good idea brother? I mean we could just use the fire escape?" Blackout huffed shaking his head. His brother raised a point but using the fire escape for to and fro would not do, especially if his rival was watching the building.

"We Do Not Know Her Apartment Number So It Would Take Too Long Ruff, And Using Your Entrance Point As An Escape Route Is Very Lacking And Uncreative. I Have Standards To Uphold Especially Since This Is The First Time I Will Be Encountering This _Clarity_. She Needs To See That I Am Clever And Able To Get Whatever I Wish Regardless Of The Obstacles In My Way. Which Includes Her Being A Part In My Plan Of Victory Against Charisma!" He states before slipping out of the car, slinking over to the unsuspecting delivery driver and gave a strategic well-placed wack that should keep them unconscious for a bit, but not kill them or cause them any long-lasting inconvenience.

'No sense in him suffering beyond what he will be. Now, just need to get the outfit off him and select the wig I want and pair it with my cover up glasses.' With this thought in mind, also making sure to take the pizza carrier bag with the food due to it being important for his ‘role’ that would allow him to sneak in he lifted the man and retreated into the nearby alley.

'Ugh, that was to close I am lucky that nobody was paying attention otherwise I would have been discovered bring him back here. Perhaps I should invest in a teleportation apparatus for me and Ruff… then again if he had teleportation he would be even worse of an couch potato. I will have to make sure that his has restrictions to mostly only outside the lair or if the lair is being invaded that it will be active. But that is for future planning not for the moment planning.’

Looking over the outfit he was quite pleased, for while it was very… casual work, paired with his wig and other components he should be able to fool everyone into thinking he is just another basic pizza delivery man. Looking to the now… only in his undergarments man, he cringed slightly. Deciding to slip the man’s phone into a box and place it on his chest with _YOUR THINGS_ written on it.

Deciding that was the best that he could do, he did a last-minute check of himself before grabbing the bagged pizza and heads towards his goal. An excited grin coming to his features. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Time to collect my selected target.’

* * *

Clarity was humming a chipper tune as she looked at the clothes that she selected for her little _to be kidnapping_ that would be happening soon. 

“Should have asked more about the guy, like how can I coordinate an outfit that will make a good impression without knowing more about them?" She sighed, not sure why this was harder than it should be. She normally did not put this much effort into her outfits she wore. 'I guess the pressure of wanting to help once this _Blackout_ is able to trust me enough to see I just want to help is getting to me. After first impressions are very important and looking your best can help in the long run.'

She looked to her phone, debating on if she should text Chara to see if they would be willing to give her some more information, deciding to just go ahead and pick it up. Turning it on she grimaced at the multiple texts that had flooded her notifications, most of them being from her coworker Frisk. 'Welp there goes that idea, it will be forever to wait for the messages to stop pinging.'

Glaring at her phone she tossed it to her bed and looked back at her clothing choices. She noticed there was a box on her bed now, with a winky face on it. She could not help the ecstatic grin that came to her face.

“This Chara is why you're my bestie. You know just when I need help with something and pull through." She states out loud, grateful now more than ever of her best friend's super hearing, and pleased that while he does not think Blackout can change, he is more than willing to support her as she tries to give his opposite the chance to be able to be a better person.

"Now, let's see what he thinks would be good for me to wea- really?" Clarity deadpans at the clothing, not having expected him to select… this. She let out a snort as a blush coming to her face as she shook her head sighing but feeling greatly amused.

"Well, it surely would not hurt anything and is better than the rest of what I have here. Curse you Chara and you're knowing my weakness for this stuff." She states, no venom in her words, especially given how it was something she had been eyeing for a while now.

And so, she takes the skeletal print hoodie Chara gave to her and paired it with a space themed shirt with the print saying _out of this world_ , patchwork jeans, and her spice berry colored boots. Looking in the mirror she was quite pleased, but should not help but feel as if something was missing. 'What is it that this needs? Maybe a necklace? Oh! A choker perhaps?'

She was about to go to her jewelry box when the doorbell rang. She inwardly cursed, wondering who would be at the door. 'I swear if that is Frisk again… I told him I was not interested in dating him.' Recalling the flood of texts she realized that it is highly likely this was the case. An annoyed expression on her face she marched over the door yanking it open to be startled to see it was not who she expected. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'Damn it Chara you are a freaking trollish asshole'

* * *

Blackout’s thought process stopped working for a moment, surprised to see his target wearing something skeleton themed. ‘Was she expecting me, given how Charisma loves to mess with me he probably found out somehow and told her… Ugh I hate him so much he is literally trying to get me to lose my cool I shall not be fooled!!’

His startled expression morphed into irritation as he forced his blush to leave his face scooping his target up marching into her apartment and kicking the door shut behind him, the pizza left in the hall from where he dropped the carrier due to being startled at his target’s appearance. 

“Hey! You know it’s rude to just pick someone up and stalk into their place uninvited!” He froze looking to the woman in his arms whom was giving him an exasperated look. He could not help a scoff that came forth as he shook his head. 

“I Do Believe That My Doing This Is The Least Of Your Concerns. Now Where Is Your Room I am Not Going To Let You Wear That Jacket Where Ruff Will See, He Will Be Punning For Weeks Otherwise.” He states pushing back the voice in the back of his head that was worried about this being a trap, especially due to how she is acting so nonchalant about this. 

‘She either is someone that is very brave or very confident in her companion’s abilities… though it is strange I do not see any signs of someone other than her living here, wait… there is a cat post so that means she owns a cat…. Hopefully the little fur devil is not in the mood to claw a unknown intruder that is abducting its metaphorical servant.’ He was startled yet again when his ‘captured’ human reached up and took his cover ‘glasses’, which was basically sunglasses with a fake nose and mustache attached to it off his face. 

“If you're wanting to avoid puns you should probably invest in making something that makes you look like someone else because dressing up like this is just asking for a mountain of puns to come round. Be a shame though you’ve got very interesting eyes.” Not expecting that, or a genuine compliment in general directed towards him he let out a shocked squawk his face gaining a violet color glow.

“...... pft. Okay Bonehead, put me down I’ll put a different jacket on then you can whisk me away to where ever it is that you're wanting to take me, unless you decide to be a pervert and not respect the privacy of a woman needing to change.” Her statement did nothing to help him, everything about her and what she is saying catching him off guard. So he gave her an indignant glare as he huffed trying to force his blush to leave yet again as he put her down snatching his glasses from her and crossing his arms.

“Human! While I Am A Villain I Do Have Standards. Being A Creepy Pervert Is Beneath Me! And Do Refrain From Calling Me Bonehead!!!” He stated with a huff at the end. He refrained from any emotion other than annoyance coming to her face as she giggled. Watching her as she went into her room closing her door he decided to take the opportunity to recenter himself, so he was not so flustered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If only he knew that meeting her was going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd timeskip! 
> 
> _This time jump is brought to you by Chaos Management Incorporated. Hope you enjoy the read! ___

“Brother? You alright your spacing out.” Blackout jolted where he was sitting before looking to his sibling. ‘... Ah, I must have been reminiscing about the early days of establishing myself as a villain again.’ He huffed, mildly annoyed that he keeps thinking about that one day. 

‘Perhaps that is because she has been the only person aside from my brother that has been.. Real with me and had not pushed me away, despite the only reason we encounter is because I keep abducting her.’ His expression saddened as he looked out the window, staring in the direction of Charisma’s memorial. 

“Hey, why don’t we go and capture Clarity, that always seems to help lift your mood.” He glanced over to Ruff as he spoke before shaking his head. ‘I doubt she would want to see me right now. Especially with the person that she cared greatly about having been killed _right_ on screen where she could see it.’

“No, even if there was a reason for it, I… do not think she would be too happy to see me.” He stood up, reaching over to his bag that he had prepacked and placing it on his shoulder. He needed some time alone to think.

“I’ll be back. There is something I need to do…. Try not to make the place smell like a barbecue bake off took place while I have been gone.” He states as he fiddles with some buttons on his suit making his appearance change to a custom human design he had created, something that had been an influence of Clarity even if she was not aware of it. 

“.... Alright. Be safe and if you need me give me a text of where you are, and I will be there.” He looked to his sibling and partner in crime silently before giving a slight smile. With a curt nod he moved his hand up offering a thumbs up. Seemingly pleased with this Ruff also nodded with a grin before wandering down the hall. Probably off to watch television or something.

Looking to the memorial, he knew where he was going to go, and without much second thoughts proceeded to teleport to his desired location. He looked up at the statue of Charisma, the feeling...conflicted with a numbness around the edge. ‘It just… feels so unreal. How could they actually be dead? That I actually had succeeded? I just… I didn’t think I would have actually killed them. I just wanted to knock their ego down and have them surrender to me so that I could proclaim I was their better not… not this.’

“..... You stupid idiot. Why did you have to die? I mean, I know you and I were rivals but that doesn’t mean I wanted to kill you. And the fact I had to pretend that I was happy about it, I just…… I hate you so much. I Hate You For This!!” He glared up at the statue angrily, but with it just being a statue, it couldn’t respond. Nor was it able to send him a taunting playful quip as a response.

His anger deflated into self-loathing as he sighed, sinking down to the ground and staring up at the statue again in silence before closing his eyes bringing up memories of the day a few weeks prior when his rival had been alive…

  
  
  
  
  


Until they weren’t anymore.

* * *

“Come on Bonehead, you do know that Char can like, fly has super speed and hearing. Not to mention is invincible to what you throw at them. I mean yeah you have made lots of impressive things. But do you really have to like… try to conquer them. There are ways to be rivals that don't have to resort to villainy.” Clarity stated to him with a sigh where she was seated in a chair. He looked to her with a deadpan expression. Wondering why she kept bringing this up at least once every time he captures her. He then smirks rolling his blue-violet eye lights.

“Clarity, I Am Not Sure You Have Noticed But Regardless Of What You Say It Is Still A Fact That Unlike The World’s Beloved Charisma, Nobody Gives Two Cents About Whether Or Not Someone Does Something _Good_ Without Someone Doing Deviously Evil Things To Counter Them. Like It Or Not My Acts Has Made Charisma The Person They Are On Their Pedestal. A Pedestal That I Fully Intend To Knock Out From Under Them. And That Day Will Be Today!” He started turning on heel and pointing dramatically towards the big screen.

  
  


'It is going to happen. I am finally going to win and restrain them! And this victory is going to be glorious!!!' Blackout thought to himself with glee as he Mweh heh heh'd giddily. 

  
  


"..... Ruff. Your Supposed To Change The Screen Oh My God!" He exclaimed glaring to his sibling who simply shrugged. A tired yet goofy grin on his face indicating that he must have been hit with a catnap urge and succumbed to it.

"..... Never mind I will do it myself you keep an eye socket on our captured guest." He states pinching the bone ridge his sockets as he shooed his brother away from the council pressing buttons to have the screen flicker to life. He grinned victoriously seeing Charisma standing in his dome trap he created out of aluminum. 

“Mweh Heh Heh! Charisma! Here We Are Yet Again. How Kind Of You To Come.” He said snickering with glee as his sockets narrowed slightly. He felt it in his bones that this was going to be the day he was successful. And the feeling alone began to make him feel excited. So excited that he had to repress it, so he was not vibrating in place. He had to take this seriously if this was going to work after all.

“Blackout, I would say it is a pleasure to be here, but sadly we always meet where I have to bring you to justice. And every time you are defeated you are put in stripes…. Which is not a good look for you, I might add.” This statement from his rival made his socket twitch as he refrained from his grin falling. Mild annoyance filling him. ‘No, do not fall for their tricks. I have to stall while the mega blaster charges. They are built sturdy so this would not cause them too many problems cause my normal blasters had not left a scratch.’

“Haha Please, I Can Rock Anything With The Right Mental Attitude And Flare. Even Those Accursed Striped Outfits That You Say Look Awful.” He stated sporting a slightly smug and confident expression. Not allowing himself to fall for Charisma’s ploys. ‘Their tricks will not work on me!’

“Really? Because they just make you look like a child in my opinion… a gangly angry faced child.” He twitched slightly as he glared at the screen loathingly. ‘..... you damn bastard stop not taking me seriously!’ 

“Char, that was low even for you. Stop tormenting him please.” He was surprised to hear Clarity defend him, causing him to look over at her blinking owlishly for a moment. He cleared his voice with a cough refusing to allow himself to emote being flustered where his rival could see, regardless of the strange emotions filling him. ‘... Mweh heh heh… well even if I lose today, at least this is a sign I may be able to get her on my side one day. If she is willing to defend me even if it is just with words in the now.’

Soon the strange feelings bled into blistering confidence as he beamed brightly at the screen, regardless of the fact Charisma looking unimpressed he felt like nothing could bring him down now, regardless of winning or losing.

“Tormenting Me Or Not It Won’t Change The Fact That You Had Made A Prominent Error, My Fate Selected Rival. You See, You Have....” He paused for effect before snapping his fingers the room that was set up for his trap brightening, and his weapon which was a large variation of his floating laser skulls there charged and ready to fire.

“Blundered Without A Thought Into My Trap! Surrender Now And Let This Be The Day That History Looks Upon When Mad Genius Defeats Sarcastic Wit!” He stated with a smug tone as he gave his signature laugh. His eye lights gleaming with anticipation of what will unfold next.

“If you think I will surrender due to an overgrown blow torch you’re really losing it Blackout. Perhaps it is time you retire from this kind of stuff if you thought this would spook me.” He narrowed his sockets, his eye lights narrowing to slits his grin becoming maddening. ‘Of course he would assume it is nothing special. Well came too far to back it out now.’

“We Shall See, Prepare For Your Defeat Charisma!” He states as he snapped his fingers, only to be shocked that the supposedly charged up blaster when it opened its mouth was still collecting energy to shoot. ‘Damn it damn it damn it! I must have miscalculated!’ He panicked his sockets widening, but aside from that not showing physical signs that he was alarmed.

“S-Since I Am A Gracious Rival I Am Giving You The Chance To Escape If You So Dare, But Bare In Mind The Attempt Would Be Pointless For Aries Will Follow After You Until He Has Shot You At Least Once!” He stated to try to save face, Deep down accepting his fate once again to lose and another one of his creations getting destroyed.

Already resigned with his likely to be defeated again he turned his head looking back at his brother and his captured fr- acquaintance. With a flick of his wrist he dispelled the bones surrounding her to keep her in place. ‘I really should look into a different containment area. This has been going on for five years and while she has not said anything about it is likely not comfortable to have to stay still in one spot while waiting for help.’

Blackout flinched hearing a thud come from hearing a thud and a grunt causing him to whirl around and stare at the screen with wide sockets watching as Charisma hit the wall falling to the ground repeatedly. ‘... This is new, is… is this some kind of joke he is trying to pull or something??’ He went over to the council and gripped it feeling something…. unsettling drop over him.

“Char, Char what is going on?!” He hears Clarity state from beside him. Glancing over to her he saw the concern and fear settling over her expression, in her eyes. He… never saw that with her before. He found that he hated seeing her like this.

“Haha ha… Well Blackout you batty skeleton looks like you finally found my weakness, The dome had been lined with aluminum. It… nullifies my abilities the longer I am in an area with it. And with so much It likely is going to make this the last time I’ll…. I am sorry everyone… Clarity… I’ve let you down.” He snapped his attention back to the screen hearing Charisma’s statement. ‘......WHAT!?’

“ **_YOUR ALLERGIC TO ALUMINUM ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS… THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE A TRICK! YOU… YOU… THIS BETTER BE SOME KIND OF JOKE YOU GODS BE DAMNED IDIOT!?_ **” He shouted at the screen in disbelief and… fear. ‘I’m scared… I never thought I would feel scared for the safety of my rival. I… I have to stop this I need to find th-’ 

His thought process extinguished as soon as it had started when a bright flash of light shot out from his floating skull. That was on screen with Charisma. After blinking for a moment, he stared in shock at the charred skeletal remains of the former hero. 

  
  
  
  


He can never forget the soul shattering mortified scream that he heard from Clarity shortly after.

* * *

“Hey are you alright?” He jolted where he was sitting, his head snapping to the direction that the voice that spoke to him his eyes wide open. To his shock he sees the last person he ever expected to be in his presence willingly again, Clarity.

He stared at her in shock, wondering why she was talking to him so calmly before remembering that he had the holographic skin making him appear to be human. He visibly deflated a depressed expression coming to his face. Of course, she shows concern for him when she assumes he is a stranger.

"Y-yes. Yes I am fine. I'll be going, I just needed a moment." He says getting up and turning to attempt to leave. His body stiffened when he felt her hand grab a hold of his arm.

"Please wait, you don't have to leave. It is obvious that you’re someone that cared about Char if you are here so late at night to mourn for them. I am sorry for the intrusion." He stared at her before looking at the statue. 

'Cared about them? I suppose knowing them as long as I had while we were rivals I did form a sort of underlying respect for them to have me have regrets for being the reason they are dead now.' he thought to himself as a stoic expression settled on his face.

"... I suppose I did in a way. We never really saw things eye to eye usually. But that doesn't mean their passing has not gotten to me." He says out loud. He looked to Clarity when he heard a half-hearted laugh come from her.

"Everyone has been out of it since they died. I myself have not been at my best, and it does not help that everyone blames me for their passing." He looked at her with shock on his expression on his face. 

They blame her? Yes she has become popular and everyone knows who she is due to her always being rescued, but they never should be placing the blame on her. Just how much more is he going to be ruining this person's life? He soon was filled with irritation and could not stop himself from saying his mind.

"Why would they blame you, it was not your fault it was m- It was Blackout's fault! And that idiot's for keeping the fact they were allergic to something to themself. I am sure if it was made knowledgeable to at least you, their girlfriend so that you could have said something. I noticed that on one of the live broadcasts what they had done that when he realized you were allergic to something he swapped it out for something else. 

He likely would have tried using something else as so that he was not cheating. He seemed to be many things but using a person's allergies to win seems to be something that is too underhanded for him to use! Be it against you who he captured many, many times or his own rival." He had managed to catch himself before speaking about it being his fault and spoke like he was an outsider to the situation and referring to himself in the light of a stranger. It felt weird, but he was more concerned about the fact that Clarity had suffered greatly it seems from this.

He watched as her expression turned to that of surprise, not that he blamed her due to how he had acted and behaved shortly after. How he pretended that he was gleeful for what took place. He was surprised by her giving a nod of agreement.

“Yeah. I know he would have not used the aluminum to cheat his way to victory. And after he had behaved in that way. I admit I was mad at him for a while, before I realized he was putting on a mask of sorts to try and not show how he probably really was feeling. Especially, since the whole thing was live he probably felt pressured into acting the way people had expected him to do. He had just won and if he showed any signs of faltering he likely would not have been taken seriously.   
  
After all, even after he had won he didn’t do anything to destroy the city. The opposite he had built himself this statue of Char. Say what you will about his stating it is a trophy to show his accomplishments. I am sure he knows that people come here and leave things behind as a memorial of sorts. If he really was seeing it as a trophy he would have had the stuff removed instead of letting it be here.   
  
Though I have to correct something. Charisma was never my lover. Our relationship was more platonic in nature, never more than that.” He stared at her silently as he listened though the last part surprised him greatly.   
  
“You.. I thought… everyone assumed..” He said with a stunned expression. She grinned and let out a small laugh that caused his face to heat up, be it from being embarrassed or some other reason he does not know. Not that he would admit or acknowledge whatever it may be anyways.

“Naw, they more like an honorary sibling to me. Freaking dork…. Least.. They were. I miss them a lot. Though mind you if they somehow were brought back to life I would throttle them for putting us all through what they did. I keep thinking that this is all one big practical joke, and they will pop up being sassy as ever.” He watched as her expression became that of annoyance which caused him to blush a bit. Finding her being annoyed to be very… cute.

  
“Ahem… I.. I can understand that. I myself wish to but I am sure I would not be able to.. Due to various reasons… And Blackout? What would you say to him? If you had the chance to talk to him of course?” He asked part out of curiosity, but also to try and get a reading on if she still was… mad? Wishing he never existed? Or if she was willing to see him. The real him. He watched and waited seeing her expression go from surprised at his question to contemplative before she sighed. 

“Honestly? I do not know. I know that he didn’t want to kill Char, and he probably needs to talk to someone. Probably mourning himself but doesn’t know how to talk to his brother about it. And I want to help him because I am worried for him. But… It’s complicated. I don’t want to hurt him but at the same time I just want to chew him out and string him by his ankles to the ceiling.” He visibly paled slightly, figuring as much that she was still upset with him. 

  
“Oh.. I don’t… I am sure he doesn’t blame you. He probably feels like he would deserve it. I know that this entire situation is not easy. I-I’m sorry… that you have had to go through this. I know sorry doesn’t amount to much, but I am still sorry.” He said averting his gaze from her to the statue of Charisma. Things were so much better. Simpler back then. 

“... You don’t have to apologize. Not your fault. Even if it was, it is not like you have the power to bring him back. Even if it is something everyone wants. Heck, I am sure if someone new appeared that they would probably be happy even if they miss Char. But again not like anyone has the power to do that.” He stilled as he listened with a wide grin coming to his face. That’s it! Sure, it wouldn’t be Charisma. But then the order of things would be restored! And everyone would leave Clarity alone with a new hero in town, not to mention he will have a new adversary to compete against.

  
  
“That’s it! Sorry, but I need to go!” He said as he turned to bolt away only to be stopped when he felt his arm be grabbed again. Looking back he saw her looking at him with a sheepish expression. 

  
“Sorry, but could you tell me your name? Sort of not well… Aside from _Frisk_ who is my coworker. I have not had a decent conversation in a while.” He blinked as he gained a contemplative look before thinking of a name off the top of his head. 

  
“Dave Bones… but most call me Davy.” he said to be derailed when she beams a smile at him mirth in her eyes as she hands him a piece of paper. He blinks at it, seeing a number before looking to her with a perplexed set of emotions going through him.

  
  
“Well, it is nice to meet you Davy. If you want to hang out just call or send me a text so we can go somewhere. Travel safe!” He heard her say before watching her go and looked to the number with a soft happy smile gracing his features before it fell as quickly as it formed.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it how the hell am I going to contact her when I do not have a phone!!!” He cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a preplaned timeskip. I plan on writing in flashbacks through memories of the characters if they fit in with future chapters. I also removed the seven end chapter mark. If the story deciedes to be longer then seven I will not fight it. If it decides to end at seven tho I will also welcome it.
> 
> Sorry for making you wait. 
> 
> Also this chapter was edited by rosedarkfire. If you decide to look at her stuff if you do not know of her I promise you will not be disappointed!


End file.
